


High & Low

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan & Jev meet up after the Australian Grand Prix</p>
            </blockquote>





	High & Low

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Dan/Jev one-shot after Dan’s amazing and unlucky Australian Grand Prix.
> 
> This isn’t beta’d so apologies if I’ve missed any errors

"TOP TEN!!!!" As Dan came into the hotel bar he bounded over to Jev with even more enthusiasm than normal, "Well done mate! Well done!"

Shaking his head Jev laughed, "Fuck the top ten, Daniel. Top two! Podium!"

Throwing his arms around his long-time friend Jev laughed heartily when Dan started bouncing up and down in time with his 'I did it, I did it, I did it," chant that was getting louder and louder until he stepped back, his smile wider than wide and his dark eyes glassy, "I did it Jev, I got on the podium. In Australia. At home. The podium. Me!"

"Yeah, you did it," Jev could only smile softly as Dan hugged him again; softer this time and resting his head on Jev's shoulder in a bid to hide the combination of exhaustion and emotion, "Right, first round is on you!"

Laughing loudly Dan shook his head, "Why is it my round?"

"You are on the big money now."

For some friendships the comment would be barbed; there would be a hidden bitterness, an underpining of unfairness or jealously, but not for them. The tone, smile and meaning were just the same as when Jev called Dan 'Grandad' when they worked out who was older when they first met. He'd have loved the seat, he felt he was good enough for the seat, but he begrudged Dan nothing.

For four pints, each being declared the last as Dan was supposed to be meeting his family and friends in another bar, everything was good; better than good. Both were delighted by their start to the season and both were hyper. Then it came. The call. Dan thought Christian would be ringing about a media commitment or, as he joked to Jev, he'd be ringing to tell him how well he'd done again, but he wasn't.

With a cheeky glint Jev nudged him with his shoulder, "What did Christian want? 6am interview with Sunrise?"

When Dan didn't respond, merely just downing the rest of his pint and ordering a whisky, Jev frowned, still trying to keep it light, "Do you have to apologise to Sebby for beating him? Was that not in your contract?"

"Shut up Jev."

Downing the whisky Dan made several people jump as he slammed the glass back down on the counter, quickly ordering another and then instructing the barman to just leave the bottle.

"What's going on Daniel?"

"They said it was nothing," With his familiar smile gone and an edge to his voice Dan sounded different, and not good different, "They said it was just a technicality and it'd be fine."

"What would?"

Dan's bottom lip was almost trembling as he turned to Jev, eyes wide and even glassier, and dropped his voice to almost a whisper, "They're taking it off me."

Confused Jev tilted his head, "Taking what?"

"My place.... my podium."

"What?!" The couple next to them at the bar left in disgust as they jumped out of their skin for a second time at Jev's sudden loud, booming voice, "Why?"

"There's a problem with the sensor. They said I used too much fuel."

"How can you use too much? There is only enough in there."

"Chris said it was a technicality. There was a problem on Friday and they changed it back. He said..."

"They'll fix it," Slinging a comforting arm around his shoulders Jev tried to sound upbeat, "Chris will sort it."

Slumping down onto the bar, his head only protected by his hands, Dan shook his head; his voice muffled by the wood and skin, "That's why he called. They're appealing, but...."

For a few awkward moments they sat in silence, interrupted only by Dan's slurps on the whisky bottle, until Dan felt Jev's strong hand squeeze his shoulder, "Come on Daniel, let's get out of here."

"Sagoodideajeanric," Staggering towards the exit, tightly clutching the bottle of whisky that Jev had quickly paid for Dan's head was low and his shoulders slumped as he bounced off every wall on the way to the lift.

"What is your room number?"

"Snnngss," Slumping back against the wall Dan shrugged as Jev looked at him quizically, "Sennsss."

Shaking his head Jev couldn't help, but laugh lightly as he raided Dan's pockets for his key, "Seven zero six."

"Swhat a shaid sennsss..."

They'd barely got in the door when Jev found himself pinned against it; Dan's mouth, all warm, wet and tasting of whisky, pressing against his, his tongue pushing its way in.  
Jev thought about stopping him, he really did, but then Dan dropped to his knees and before the Frenchman could even think his cock had been freed and a drunk, sloppy, hot mouth was slurping around him. There was no finesse, but there was a frantic need in the desperate moans escaping Daniel's mouth that encouraged Jev's hands to tangle into the short curls. 

If he thought about it he might feel bad. He knew deep down he should stop it. They'd messed about before, but they'd never quite crossed that final line. Drunk, upset Dan was probably in no mindset to make the decision, but what was he supposed to do? He was only human and he'd wanted Dan for so long. How was he supposed to resist the needy, desperate, wriggling bundle in front of him?

As soon as he finished swallowing Jev's load Dan was staggering his way out of his clothes. Jev was still catching his breath when the Australian crawled up onto the bed, as if presenting himself to him. With his knees bent and his feet planted firmly on the mattress his hard cock twitched heavy and hard as his fingers gripped the sheet, trying to resist long enough for Jev to touch him.

"Please.... please Jev...."

Running a sweaty hand through his hair Jev bit his lip hard, "Daniel..."

"No!" His voice loud and panic stricken Dan shook his head, "Too many Daniel today. No Daniel. Just Dan. DanJev. Me you. Us. This. Want you. Always wanted you. Please..."  
Lifting his head Dan's big brown eyes, glassy with tears and dark with desire, looked at him with an intensity no-one had ever looked at him before, "Want you Jev. Onme, inme, want you want you want you..."

The trickle of blood that gave them both the taste of copper would have given away just how hard Jev's mouth had crashed down onto Dan's, if either of them could focus on anything other than lips and teeth and tongue. Dan whimpered as his cock pressed against Jev's jeans, leaking pre-come and sending spikes of sensation through his body.

"Fuckmefuckmefuckmejev," Rocking his body into Jev's Dan was a mess; his pupils were blown, his knuckles white and his teeth were drawing droplets of blood from his bitten lip.

With a wicked smile Jev pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it aside, "Oh I will Daniel...."

Missing the tone, and forgetting that Jev had a wicked, dirty, side, Dan wailed loudly as a tongue appeared from nowhere and flicked against his hole. Wails turned into a constant stream of slurred obscenities as Jev's flattened tongue stroked back and forth across him, sending tingles through his body and down his leaking cock. 

By the time a single, spit-slicked, finger pushed into him Dan was a boneless wreck; the alcohol and emotion fraying his edges and allowing the sensations to push him towards a glorious precipice he just couldn't fall over.

"Pleasepleasepleasejevplease."

"Sssh..." Wrapping a loose hand around him Jev calmed him slightly as he watched Dan thrust into his palm with a smile, "Soon."

"Now."

"Soon."

Flicking his tongue across Dan's end at the same time as he pushed a second finger into his pliant body Jev felt his cock harden at the noise Dan made. Unable to resist any longer he ignored the pained wail as he pulled his fingers away and lined his cock up. Gripping Dan's hips tight, to stop him pushing too fast and injuring himself, a litany of French swear words fell from Jev as the hot, tight, super tight, heat clamped around him. Bottoming out he couldn't resist a nip at Dan's neck, knowing from experience it would be enough to throw his ex-teammate over the edge into oblivion before he pounded out his own orgasm.

Pulling the sobbing Aussie tight to his chest Jev dropped a gentle kiss to his lips, "You won't be unlucky like Mark. Charlie Whiting doesn't hate you. Dr Marko isn't going to sack you. Seb isn't going to sabotage you, well he might if you keep kicking his arse, but you are going to be fine."

"Snotfair," With his face pressed into Jev's chest Dan's sobs were easing as sleep pulled at him, "Was my podium. Theytookmypodiumaway."

"There will be more, Daniel. So many more and they won't take them away."

"Fromise?"

Tucking him under his chin and pulling the duvet tight around him Jev smiled softly, "I promise."


End file.
